


Locington Porn Request Series

by immortalbears



Series: One Shots and Standalones [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Canon Compliant, Come Shot, Enthusiastic Consent, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gun Safety, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Vanilla, bottom Locus, canon compliant up until finale of s15 anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Sub/Bottom!Locus x 2, Sub/Bottom!Wash x 2 (as planned).





	1. Rimjob

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: "Locus deserves to be eaten out."

"Wait, when did I ever say that?" 

Locus coughed, looking pointedly downwards. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to ever bring it up again."

"No, I just wanted to know when. Was it when I was hallucinating?"

"Yes." The tall, large man was clearly embarrassed by this admission. "I suppose I shouldn't have taken it seriously --" 

A deep sense of relief washed over him as he let out a soft wheeze in place of laughter. He looked up at that big, awkward face that couldn't hide a damn thing, and smiled. "I guess I look like the kind of guy that's all about doing it in the dark, missionary-style?"

Locus breathed in, and Wash wondered how the other man saw him. He wondered if Locus knew, precisely, how he saw him. "I hadn't assumed anything. It was why I asked."

"Alright." Wash replied, fondly, climbing onto the other man's lap and tilting his chin up so that they could kiss. "Have you ever done this before? Do you know how to prepare yourself beforehand? I can help you with it, if you want."

Locus' cheeks flushed even redder then. "I have prepared all the necessary procedures to ensure a smooth rimjob."

The way the other man put it couldn't have sounded any less sexy, but the fact that he was just a doer and not a talker somehow was part of his charm. Neither of them were good at any of that seduction business, Wash reflected idly, admiring the earnestness with which Locus' gaze burnt. "I guess I shouldn't have expected any less. Now that you don't kill anymore, I guess... We'll make love and not war?"

"Just for you." Locus muttered, softly, now. 

"Thanks." Wash planted both of his palms by the side of Locus' head and kissed him as he lay his head down on the pillow, brown hair spilling all over the sheets like a mess. He wondered if Locus had a story behind that hair, or whether he simply didn't like going to the hair dresser, as he did. Deciding that this could wait, he kissed Locus over and over again, running his hands down that well-built body and watching his face for every single reaction. That was a face that was unable to lie - Wash noted with satisfaction that Locus was, in fact, sensitive around the nipples. He crawled downwards, tweaking them for as long as he felt like doing - until Locus had practically melted into the sheets and had unconsciously spread his legs.

It felt so natural that Wash took the opportunity to slide downwards. "Come, to the edge of the bed. Lift your legs up a bit more - I'll do the rest." 

Locus did as Wash said; he held both legs up, but not to the point of being contorted. His bulk would not have allowed for that. Regardless, Wash had no problem pressing his nose against the crevice. Even Locus' "seam" seemed so pure and vulnerable, that he closed his eyes and breathed in whatever he could, feeling an intense rush of lust that pulsed through his veins and shot through his body.

"Washington...!" 

Wash had barely registered that his name was being called; both of his hands were occupied with squeezing and the parting of those cheeks, and his mouth sucked greedily at Locus' puckering ring. He stuck in his tongue as often as he could, feeling it get softer and softer with every moment that passed. 

"Wash..." 

It finally occurred to him to look up. Locus was covering his face with one hand, and the other hand had reached around his thigh to pump himself. 

He lubed his finger up and rubbed it against that sweet entrance, feeling it pulse every time that body flexed. The hand that had previously been used to cover Locus' face snaked down to rest beside his body, then, near the edge of the bed. Wash savoured that look of pure surrender and let their fingers intertwine, pulling his finger out and using his mouth again, sucking and licking until Locus' grip on his hand tightened.

"Washington--!"

There was a deep, familiar grunt, and Wash just knew from the way the body had relaxed that the other man had... He fingered it one last time around the ring, let go of Locus' hand, and climbed back up to look at his partner-in-bed. He noted, with some satisfaction, that the cum had spurted pretty far up - almost reaching that chest.

"How was it?" He asked, snuggling close and leaving his own body untouched. He rocked slightly against the other man. 

"It was spectacular. What about you?" Locus asked. 

"I don't like being touched when I'm in this mood." Wash replied, wondering if he was a being bit too blunt. Locus showed no disappointment; only acceptance.

Wash smiled and climbed on top of him, nuzzling that earlobe, then the sensitive flank of that neck, lazily. It would be fun to see how long they could go -- If there was one thing that Wash had, it was endurance.


	2. Blindfold, bondage and aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Does it bother you that you can’t see me? Good. You’ll never know what’s coming.”

“Does it bother you that you can’t see me?" 

Wash wiggled lightly against the duct tape. It felt so dirty to use whatever ad-hoc "engineer's tool" they had lying around. At least they had proper eye-masks - which probably looked very dorky, because it was grey, and was meant to actually be used on the road. "Um. Yes?"

"...Good. You’ll never know what’s coming.”

"I do. You, obviously." Wash blurted out, a smile on his face. 

Locus cleared his throat, and immediately smacked Wash on the ass, lightly. "...Quiet."

"And with any luck, me. I'll trust you with that."

"I said, quiet." Locus' palm hit him on the butt again, and this time it actually stung -- a sign that he probably should play the good little sub, since Locus was, clearly, trying to be a big bad dom. 

"Sorry." Wash said quickly, trying but failing to hide his smile. To think that he had been calling his teammates "smart-ass" a few weeks earlier -- at least, a few weeks depending on how one calculated time travel. Clearly, some of their relaxed attitude had rubbed off on him. 

It wasn't exactly just that, though; Wash had always had this urge to keep doing things, and being tied up like this, blindfolded, was actually kind of nice. They had agreed that he was supposed to pretend not to want this, but it was hard to slip into subspace, since he felt so relaxed around Locus. It was ridiculous -- he almost felt like he was his younger self again. It had begun since he'd started to taunt Locus back during the civil war, and the familiarity of knowing his opponents just kind of rubbed off on him. 

"Hmm... It appears that you aren't listening to me." Locus said. The other man's hands left him, as did his comforting presence. It made Wash pay attention -- the coldness of the air and the coolness in Locus' voice seemed to suggest that he'd better buckle up.

"Sorry." Wash said, again, trying to sound more sincere this time. "I didn't mean to disappoint you." 

"...Good." A hand reached to cup his cheek, far too gently. Wash wondered if Locus could see how happy he was. Probably could; he wasn't the best at hiding anything. If anything, others deceived themselves when it came to underestimating him. "You shouldn't."

Wash breathed in deeply and shuddered as he felt a couple of hands spread his buttcheeks. 

"Look at you, Washington." That deep voice tsk'd, and Wash immediately felt something stirring from within. "You're hard just from that? I've barely even touched you."

He keened softly. With his wrists taped behind his back, he didn't have much of a choice but to rest on his chest, face-down, ass-up. He knew, from the way his cock ached to be touched, that he was just going to be putty in Locus' hands real soon. "I'm sorry for being such a slut."

Locus hummed in what seemed to be contentment as he wiggled his butt a little more. He felt silly doing so -- he was certain that it must've seemed less sexy and more dorky -- but whatever it was, he was quickly rewarded with some wetness between his legs; a liberal amount of cold slick on top of him, first, then being used to coat up his insides as a finger pushed in. 

He gasped; it stung. Not that much, since there was so much lube, but enough to make him remember what their roles were supposed to be. 

"Locus. No..."

The finger withdrew, to his disappointment. Locus began to rub the ring gently, and he relaxed into the touch. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like Locus was going to be as rough with him as he wanted -- which was another sort of blessing, really, since he knew from the bottom of his heart that this was the kind of person he could trust.

Something that had to be earned, at least from him, through actions.

"Can you feel it?" The lewd, wet sounds that Locus made from fingering him made him feel both dirty and wanted. "You're so wet now. I bet I could take you easily. Shove it in, all at once. How would you like that... Washington?"

Locus didn't seem to want to use the words that he'd been trying to feed him, so he figured that he'd just use it himself. "I... want your cock so much, Locus. I'm just a slut. Please, take me--" 

Wash's voice hitched as Locus started to finger-fuck him a little more roughly. What he really didn't expect was for how quickly both of Locus' hands wrapped around his torso, how they held him up. He lost his breath when he was hoisted up. This made it nearly impossible for him to balance with them -- he was now kneeling with his legs wide apart, his weight resting on his thighs.

"As you wish. You're my slut now, Washington."

"Yes. Yes I am." Wash replied quickly, his cock really aching now. "I'm sorry for being such a whore."

"Washington."

Wash hissed in surprise as something pressed against his nipples -- clips. He'd had those. He knew Locus could use those at some point, and yet he didn't know why he hadn't expected that. It hurt like a bitch, but it made his cock throb so much more. Something cold pressed against his ass then -- Wash moaned softly, letting Locus push those round things in.

"Push it out hands-free, Washington."

Wash's cheeks flushed as he "looked" around, whipping his head left and right. He supposed saying 'No', even if it was part of the play, might actually make Locus stop, so he simply said, "It feels... weird."

"You can do it." Locus sounded almost like he was cheering him on -- Wash groaned quietly, keeping his legs spread and his buttcheeks clenched. He wondered how he looked as he pushed, with all of his might -- it felt so humiliating to have to push something out of himself with someone watching like that. "Hmm. I guess you're too tight. Maybe I should help you."

Wash practically jumped when he felt someone tug on his nipple clamps. He cried out, and, for a while, there was what seemed to be a burst of light behind his eyes; his balls felt so heavy that they ached, and his ass felt so incredibly good all of a sudden -- then nothing. There was a splurt and a dull thud. 

"Good job, slut. I knew you would feel good from your nipples."

Wash licked his lips wildly. "Locus. Locus. Please."

"What do you want, Washington?"

"Please fuck me, Locus." Wash said, amazed at how wanton he sounded. "I... I need it."

"Very well." A gentle hand cupped his cheek again, but left before he could nuzzle into it. He soon felt something large and thick press up against his needy little hole -- and he breathed in deeply in anticipation, relaxing as much as he could while Locus pushed it in gently. The lube from before had already coated his insides -- and he shuddered quietly, loving how easily it slid in.

Locus moved, holding him up so that their torsoes were pressed against each other.

Wash gasped loudly as the waves of intense pleasure variated between the characteristic sting of anal sex and the mind-numbing, maddening sensation of being filled up and pounded. He whimpered, moaned and keened, feeling Locus occasionally brush aside the hair on his back to kiss the nape of his neck. His cock bounced up and down as he struggled to continue riding the waves of pleasure, rolling his hips back and forth when Locus slowed down, feeling himself getting closer and closer--

"Locus! I need..."

"What do you need, Washington?" The other man asked, clearly breathless as well.

"No... I-- I'm going to..." Wash shuddered. He groaned quietly, feeling that little something travel up his spine and radiating from the sore, numb spot from the inside.

It was so close - so close. He felt it -- that indescribable sensation of warm wetness that meant Locus must have ejaculated inside -- and whimpered as Locus pounded him for what felt like it was far too long. 

Wash was certain that Locus was going to pull out any moment now, leaving him needy and sexually dissatisfied. "No... No no! Don't stop! Please!"

Locus steadied him with one hand and cut the tape open, letting Wash's hands free. He propped himself up with his hands and tried to ride the last of Locus' hard-on when, suddenly, one of Locus' hands covered his cock and an intense vibration sent what felt like shockwaves through his skull. 

"Ahh!!" He cried out loudly. 

The other man pulled his hips down and continued to thrust, their hips making a wet slapping sound. Wash arched his back and came harder than ever before, until it hurt and he struggled to try and climb off Locus. 

For a moment, there was a strange sense of emptiness; Wash felt like he wanted to cry from having cummed so hard and from being used so much. He took off the eye-mask and set it aside, looking down at his own wanton body in its entirety, seeing cum stain his scarred, imperfect skin, feeling cum drip down the contours of his ass.

"Washington..." Locus had, by then, set everything that he was using aside. "We should remove that."

"Right." Wash murmured. The nipple clamps made him look even sluttier than he'd thought he must have been; he'd been spared from looking at all of that because of the blindfolds.

Locus helped him with it, taking it off easily and then kissing him on his forehead. 

Wash relaxed into Locus' touch, before letting himself hold onto Locus so tightly that the old wounds in his ribs felt as if they were going to burst. He wasn't sure if he was thinking right, but he was sure that what he was feeling right then -- that sense of closeness and intimacy -- was something akin to love.


	3. Prisoner Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've kept references to Locus' genitalia vague here so that he can be read as cis or trans, whichever you prefer.  
> Two prompts in one, for Bottom!Locus:  
> "what a perfect sight, you, all spread out for me to do whatever i want to" locington (bottom!locus) prompt.  
> "every time I hit you, you tighten down on me"

Locus froze when the slap was about to come, even though he was the one to have asked for it.

Wash stopped immediately and looked at him with concern. Locus wanted to tell him that he didn't need it; that he didn't deserve any better anyway. But he thought of how it would make Wash feel, telling him all of that, so he said, "Are you uncomfortable doing it?"

"Yes, actually." Wash frowned. "I'm fine with doing what my partner wants. But it really has to be what you want, Locus. I'm not someone with the authority to punish you or to dole out your self-hatred for you."

"I... see." Locus bit his lower lip. He breathed in deeply and looked at Wash, at those sympathetic eyes.

"You know, I do it to myself too." Wash sat beside him and rested against him. 

"Hm?"

"...When I'm alone, anyway. 'Cause I don't trust anybody else to do it for me." Wash said, in a low voice. "I choke myself and look at porn and wish that the person who's being fucked and slapped is me. But when it's all over, I know that it isn't me anymore, that it was just to get my rocks off. It has nothing to do with my being a person."

"So you know what it is like." Locus replied. "Then you know what it is that I'm asking of you."

They looked at each other in silence now. 

Wash nodded and shrugged, a smile returning to his face. "I guess?"

"I ... was a soldier, Washington. You know that if I didn't wish to surrender, I would fight." 

"It's a different thing. Sex always is." Wash replied. But he lightened up and made Locus lie down again.

"That is true." Locus admitted. He wondered what Wash meant by that, and he wondered if Wash knew what he knew, or if Wash knew that he knew. He didn't mind it. He watched from where he lay, as Wash crawled over him and kissed him, and he closed his eyes to try and get a feel for the other man. How he should submit. Whether he would like being submitted to.

"Alright. Let's do this." Wash sat back up straight, and cracked his knuckles. "Remember your safe word? Don't wait till it's too late to use it, okay?"

"Yes." 

"Okay. Just checking." With that, it was as if Wash had turned into a completely different person in front of his very eyes. Those gentle eyes had turned business-like, calculating -- even cold. He was reminded of when he first saw him out of his helmet, and it sent chills up his spine now, to think that at any time, this was the exact person who could have killed him. 

\-- Whom he did try to kill. But they didn't talk about that any more. 

"Lie still." Wash commanded, gun -- Locus knew it was unloaded -- in hand. The fact that it was there at all made this seem real; it made Locus feel like there wasn't much of a choice. That Wash had the upper hand, and all he could do was give in and surrender, and listen to orders.

Orders... 

It gave him a weird feeling at the bottom of his belly. But it felt so good now, knowing, on some level, it was a deliberate choice. Knowing he could take these orders and not leave feeling as if he was falling apart. Wash would never abuse that trust.

"Yes, Agent Washington." Locus replied, keeping as still as he could.

Despite the fact that the gun was unloaded, Wash still kept his finger off the trigger and had it pointed away from him. "You're going to have to be really good now if you want to live."

"I will." Locus swallowed, eyes on Wash's face. 

"Take off your underwear, and lie on your back with your legs up." Wash commanded, and Locus obeyed. He lifted his legs and spread them a little, keeping his hands on his ass-cheeks. 

The other man licked his lips. 

It was remarkable, Locus felt, to have a smaller man hold so much power over him, that all he could do was to listen and present himself as the other man pleased. 

"Look at this. What a perfect sight, you, all spread out for me to do whatever i want to." Wash smiled. He poured some lube onto Locus' entrance liberally. 

Locus' cheeks flushed. He didn't know what to say; he felt watched and judged, and it stirred up something from within and made him ache from the depths of his crotch. He exhaled quickly as Wash licked a dildo, palming it so that it was covered with lube, and slowly pushed its head in. 

"Don't worry. It's just the tip."

Locus tensed, anyway. Accursed ex-partner would not get out of his head. He wanted Wash to exorcise him-- "That's what they all say."

"Yes. They're all the same." Wash replied, tone bitter.

They looked at each other again; the amount of sympathy and understanding made Locus want to bury himself somewhere six feet deep and never speak to anyone again. "I-- I didn't mean..."

"Yeah." Wash let out a soft laugh, cleared his throat, and straightened his back again. He looked down at Locus' body, taking his time to enjoy the view, as the larger man stayed still beneath him, legs spread, ass parted, the tip of a dildo snugly inside him. "Fuck yourself with it. Show me why I should let you live."

Locus felt himself getting really wet as he let out a soft groan, reaching below to push the dildo in as deeply as he could. He took it by the base -- it wasn't that big -- and started fucking himself, earnestly, with it. The position made it sting; he could feel it spreading his insides, and he shuddered as he imagined the gun going off at him, blowing his head off. "I will do anything I can to make it satisfactory. Please."

Wash tilted his head, arms crossed. He reached down tentatively, palm inches away from Locus' face. "And you will let me do whatever I want to you."

"Y- Yes." Locus expected it now, and it stung as it hit his cheek. He twitched a little, and Wash hit him again, with another measured slap. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that it brought to his face, but felt something wet roll down anyway. When there was no reaction from Wash, he opened them again to check, and the look of understanding between them seemed to prompt Wash to pull the dildo out and crawl over him, lining their bodies up.

"Good. I may keep you around for a little longer." The way Wash used his words seemed far too calculated and restrained, but there was an immense amount of control that he had, even as he pushed in. It was amazing, having Wash's toned hips thrusting against his own muscular ones. They looked at each other quietly, Locus licking his own lips, wishing there was a kiss...

There wasn't any kiss. Not in this scenario, and not for him. Wash reached for his cheeks and began to slap him in earnest; he moaned from lust, pain and humiliation. Wash would stop occasionally, to rub his cheeks lightly and soothe the sting, before going at it again, making him feel like he was really just for Wash to use.

"God. Could you feel it? Everytime I hit you, you tighten up on me." Wash let out a soft groan, keeping himself balls deep, barely moving. "Does it feel good? Being used like this."

"Y- Yes." Locus tried to hide his voice, which was starting to sound like it'd come from somebody else. It sounded... broken, but in a good way. A sexual way. He was being broken sexually, and he liked it. "It feels good. I like it, sir." 

Wash cupped his cheek one last time and began to pinch his nipples -- making him grunt in pain. It hurt so good that he felt his entire lower body clench down on Wash's cock, and a spurt of something came -- the joussance of pain and pleasure, the kind that only could come from within.

He was breathing in deeply and raggedly when Wash pulled out. 

"Legs down." Wash commanded, and Locus rested his legs against the mattress. It only occurred to him then that he was shaking so much. Wash ran his fingers along his thighs, squeezing the muscles, making him relax a little. "Lift your hips a little-- Good. Like this. Ready?"

"...Yes." Locus muttered. 

Wash reached for the vibrating wand that had been used quite a few times in their play now. He didn't start it until his cock was buried deep inside Locus again. Locus could feel him reach so deep inside him from that angle, that he rocked his hips lightly for a better feeling, to have Wash stir him up more inside. Wash slapped his ass from the bottom, and the vibrating began in earnest. Locus felt himself lose control; he could feel it, his body taking in Wash so well--

"Washington--" 

"Locus..." 

Wash slapped him a few more times, harder now. It hurt, and it was absolutely humiliating to be slapped like that, while Wash was going to town inside him, thrusting against him like he was nothing but a hole. It felt so amazing to have it all happen at once that he came again, even more mind-blowing than before. He writhed quietly then, having lost all of his strength but still letting Wash do what he wanted despite the mounting oversensitivity -- it felt like torture, way too much torture. If that continued, he could never be the same again; that he was almost sure of...

Locus realised that Wash had come only when the other man had pulled out, and was starting to help him sit up. Still dazed, he bent down, looking at his own body, at the white fluid that was dripping out of his twitching hole, and... he looked at Wash's face, feeling a little unsure and unreal. 

"Is everything okay?" Wash asked. 

Locus nodded. He thought of how hard he'd came, and wasn't even sure if he could ever convey how good it was to Wash. 

Instead, he reached down between his legs, coating his fingers with the fluid, and licked it up clean. Wash watched as he did so, wordless, and, understanding what he meant, pulled him into a deep kiss. They separated, quietly, as Wash lay on top of him and rested his head on his chest. Locus kept quiet, a smile on his face, as he held the other man as gently as he could.


	4. Loving Missionary + Mild Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You can barely take three fingers…why don’t we try four?” - for the ask meme?? any pairing u like :) :) have fun!!

 

It certainly was quite obvious that Wash had a size kink, as Locus found out when they went shopping for sex toys together. Those low-technology gadgets didn't nearly cost half as much as the things that Locus had to maintain now, so he considered it quite fortunate that his current partner was lower maintenance than his previous one.

Whatever caught Wash's eyes were, inevitably, the biggest, though he didn't quite settle for whatever was the largest. Locus found it mildly amusing, and somewhat flattering, when Wash went for the one that seemed only a tad larger than his own.

"And the wand." Locus said, looking over the section with a studious gaze.

"Hmm. This one's a bit over the price limit." Wash pouted, and it was when Locus immediately decided that they should get THAT one.

*

Wash wasn't really sure what he had gotten himself into, although looking at the dildo did make him drool. He'd tried it out a bit when Locus was away -- and Locus was away quite often, since he was on his own personal path for redemption and it wasn't something he thought Wash should be involved in. Wash, on the other hand, felt like the reds and blues would probably had gotten into more trouble without him around, so he stayed with them. It was a solution that left him dissatisfied on different ends, but this didn't really matter -- what mattered was that he really did trust Locus to come back, now, mind and body intact.

As soon as Locus did come back, though, it was all Wash could do, that night, to not throw himself at Locus and pin him down -- if it was what Locus wanted.

"Have you tried that out?" Locus asked. The situation was really quite casual; everyone had retired for the night and Wash was sipping vodka lemonade while Locus drank wine.

"That?" Wash looked at what Locus was gesturing at -- the dildo that was sitting proudly on his bedstand, and coughed. He felt awkward talking about those things, but that wasn't because he found it shameful or anything -- it was just he himself as a person; he was awkward. "I uh... Well, I did try to fit it in. It turns out that it's just a little larger than I expected, especially around the middle part, which is very different from what I'm used to with you."

"I noticed that it is shaped differently." Locus nodded.

"Come to think of it, you should probably at least see me use it once." Wash smirked. His cheeks were red from the drink, and he considered it quite lucky that he did at least have that little bit of flirtiness in him when he drank -- otherwise he'd never get around to propositioning Locus.

"If you want to." Locus smiled in reply. They looked at each other, wordless. Wash forgot about his drink and went towards him, looking at the taller man.

The good thing about Locus was that he didn't say much -- they didn't need to. The other man had let go of his drink and turned to rake his eyes over him while he, without fuss, stepped out of his pants. Before long, their hands were on each other -- Wash really did enjoy the feeling of firm musculature beneath his palms -- mouths pressed against each other, eyes closed. Locus sat on the bed with a soft thud, and Wash wiggled on top of him, before reaching at the side of the bed for some lube.

"How do you want to do this today?" Wash asked, matter-of-factly.

"We were going to try that out." Locus replied, gesturing at the dildo. "I suggest you lie down."

Wash nodded, and got into position while Locus climbed on top of him. They both knew that he'd have trouble taking Locus, in the first place, with his girth, if he wasn't already on his back. Any larger, and no other position would have worked.

Wash let Locus kiss him a bit longer, feeling the heat gather in his groin. It was ridiculous how much he wanted the other man, with his stupidly sincere gaze and the certain downturn of the corner of his lips when he actually was trying to smile. He'd have time later to tease him; it was his turn now.

"God, when you were away, I was thinking of you so much. Just using that thing..." Wash murmured, eyes half-lidded.

"Did it help?" Locus asked.

"Yes." Wash's breath hitched as Locus pulled his shirt up and his tongue flicked over his nipples. "God, yes. Just doing this to myself, thinking it was you..."

His gaze wandered down; he couldn't see Locus' package from that position, so he lifted his leg a little and pressed against it with his thigh, and instantly knew.

There was a certain look of disbelief in Locus' face, and then he saw that it changed into what must have been happiness as Locus went at it again, pinching and licking his nipples until he was a keening mess.

"Locus..."

"Washington." Locus reached down, finger rubbing right beneath his head, making him moan. "You're dripping so much."

"Yes." Wash bit his lower lip as Locus' finger began to flick across the tip lightly. "Right here..."

A certain urgency overwhelmed him as he spread his legs wide on his own accord, looking at Locus while his head bobbed downwards, and the feeling of tongue on his entrance made him whine in need. His eyes were closed and he could feel his body relaxing entirely while a finger slipped in -- snug and slick -- then two, spreading him wider. Their gazes met as Locus began to finger-fuck him in earnest; two were good; they were just the right size to thrust heavily in and out of him, curving against that spot and making him twitch with need.

Just as Wash thought he was close, Locus pulled those fingers out, and began to slip in three. It had gotten snug; far too snug for him to move easily, but it didn't stop him from rocking his hips lightly, trying to get closer to the edge like a greedy little slut. He couldn't, however, move all that much without squeezing that girth out, and there was that little bit of pain that told him he was nearing his limit.

"You can barely take three fingers." Locus observed, voice calm but tinged with an edge of lust. "How about four?"

"I can take it." Wash promised, breathing in deeply now. He stayed still and kept his hands on his thighs.

Locus added more lube; the fourth finger felt bunched up awkwardly inside him, and as it went deeper inside him he almost felt like something would tear. It was the same feeling that he'd gotten from using that dildo -- that difference was what made it so much better; so much more painful to take.

His breaths were ragged and it must have been obvious that it hurt, because Locus didn't move; he simply looked up at him.

"More," Wash begged, "Please."

Patiently, Locus began to move his fingers, and Wash arched his back against the sheets as he felt drool run down the side of his lips.

"I wonder if you could take my entire hand." Locus said, and Wash shook his head, eyes wide.

"No!"

"It's fine. I won't." Locus replied, pulling out. He looked down at his fingers and licked them, making Wash blush.

"I... think that would really break me." Wash smiled. "But this is fine. I can take it."

"You do seem quite... small in comparison."

"Well, you're... large..." Wash wasn't sure how to put it. He didn't want Locus to think that he only liked him for his size. He looked at Locus carefully, and smiled as he spread his own hole for Locus to see. "I think we do fit just fine, as it is."

"When you put it that way, it sounds..." Locus turned quite red.

"What does it sound like?"

"Romantic."

It was Wash's turn to turn red. Romance wasn't his forte; it was the last thing he was any good at. "I meant it."

"I know." Locus smiled. He took the dildo and lubed it up liberally, looking at Wash again. "You could show me how you do it."

Wash nodded, reaching for the dildo and the vibrating wand. He lined it up against himself, getting a feel for the tip; even with the wetness, it didn't feel like it would go in at first, as he pressed it against his own entrance, anyway. When it did go in, head and all, he felt like his entire body had turned into something lewd; something that only existed to take something of that size and birth. It filled him up so well that he could only let out a gasp of air, and he started turning up the vibrator so that the pain now came with an intense pleasure.

"Locus..." He breathed.

"Go on." Locus murmured. He watched the larger man as he reached down to palm his own erection to the rhythm that he was fucking himself with; slow -- that was all he could take.

It didn't take too long before the pain and the build-up of pleasure sent him over the edge, his mind turning blank and his legs trembling, as he let go of the dildo and squeezed it back out. There was a loud, weighty thud. He immediately switched off the vibrator, feeling like he had lost all strength.

Locus looked amazed at the sight, and Wash, smiling, reached down to touch his own hole, to feel how soft and wet it felt from being freshly fucked by a dildo. It was sore and sensitive, but now he felt empty, and somehow dissatisfied.

"I want you." He murmured, still toying with his own wet hole. "I can take more."

"I want you, too."

There was an unspoken trust as Locus lined up against him now, and Wash reached out to take Locus' hand. Their fingers interlocked as Locus pushed inside; he could feel the head of Locus' cock pressing against his deepest depths and he felt like it would drive him insane, the way they fit so well together, the way his own body seemed to suck the other man's in even as he was pulling it back out for a slow thrust. As Locus' movements became faster, Wash felt as if all breath was knocked out of him; taking such a large cock felt like he was being punched from the inside -- but in a good way. That dull ache, that stretched-out feeling, the way his sensitive hole felt as Locus reached down to trace the part where they were joined -- it was... oddly... romantic.

They closed their eyes and moved against each other in earnest, with a certain sort of desperation and urgency that could only be achieved by two people who were deeply in love wanting to merge together -- and Wash reached for the vibrator again, pressing it against himself until he came, hard, on Locus' cock.

Locus must have felt it too; the way Wash's insides pulsed against his own, the way it squeezed around him like it would have taken everything that he had to give, and more--

Wash shut off the vibrator again, and they looked at each other with tenderness in their eyes. Locus stayed very still for a moment, and thrusted for as long as he could, while Wash wiggled his hips and rocked against him, chasing the last of the pleasure even though the pleasure was largely gone and there was just the dull, soft pain.

Wash kept his legs parted as Locus pulled out, and they looked at each other. Wash licked his lips and smiled, rubbing his sore entrance, feeling Locus' seed drip out of him. He coated his fingers with it and licked it, savouring the thickness of the fluid and the way it gave a strange aftertaste in his throat.

Locus leaned back down and kissed him right there; Wash wiggled and laughed, lovingly, enjoying what was left of the pleasure then, and when he was done, they kissed again, before holding hands and drifting off beside the solidity of each other's touch to sleep.


End file.
